User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Welcome to my talk page. falcon...? I'm'a not'a sure what you're'a talking about... I didn't have a Falcon in my command... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:33, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Er..I think that RR, Rot, Donut, or 091 can answer those questions much better than I can. PS. Would you like me to create a Talk Archive Infobox for you? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Psst! I noticed you've gotten a bit confused about where we're suppose to go in KOBH, we aren't to relocate to the Falcon, but rather the ship (I think it was Covenant of some type) 091 crashed earlier in the story, we are fixing it at the moment! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I have created an Archive box so just insert the image you want for it where it says . --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:40, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome.:) --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: GB Hey, I was wondering if I could create some of the Arctic IV Alliance buildings and add some info on the units for Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Questions. The "Project" page can be edited, but what were you planning on adding? I personally think that it should be a list of Fanon RPs, but that's me. You need to get approval for editing that page. However, the "fanon list" is exactly what you thought: All stories and RPs and text adventures on the site. Not, however, characters. Let me know if you have any other Q's. Since I'm the only active admin, I'm glad I could help. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield Yeah, sorry. I Like it. Its the best one I found. Anyway, I hadn't posted on WEA in a while, until today of course. But I wouldn't mind you not posting every day. Could you perhaps help me find others to join as well? Yes I know. Threa is an almost exact replica of earth.... Sure. I have links all over to go to Shields main page. Even on the RP page. The name is a link. I would love to help... But truthfully, I don't know how to do a RTS like this... Its new to me.... I don't fully understand how it works. I am used to playing computer RTS's not written ones... OK, yeah Im working on vehicles at the moment. Ill help you. Yes. The Sun Touched are pretty much exactly the same as the normal flood. They just have a new look and a few new additions.Kebath 'Holoree 23:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Oh sorry. I was just putting it in kinda like the Field and Fleet Commanders of Empire at war who offer bonus health and stuff to nearby allied units. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Diremind Diremind is the gravemind of the Sun Touched.